How They Met
by JayTheSeeker
Summary: How Lupin and Tonks met. This is my first fanfic, so I apologize for it being very bad


Title: How they met

a lupin/Tonks oneshot

Author: JayTheSeeker

Rating: T

Characters: Remus L., N. Tonks, Molly W., Sirius B.

"Shite!" I mutter as I trip on a stick and fall to the ground just outside the apparation point Moody told me to use for the first meeting. I pick myself up, dust myself off, make sure that my hair is back to bubblegum pink (it had turned red to reflect my anger at the offending stick), and glance at the bit of parchment in my hand. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I walk up the street to the place where number 12 should be, nursing a lightly bruised elbow. I concentrate on the words Number 12 Grimmauld Place, repeating them mentally a couple of times, and, sure enough, between 13 and 11 materializes number 12.

I step up the steps, catching my foot at the top stair and just catch myself in time to not knock over the rather nice potted plant on the step, which, I think to myself, will probably be not so nice next time I walk up these. I cautiously open the door, trying to be quiet like Mad-Eye told me to, though I've no idea why. I managed to get open the door and slip into the hall before tripping on my own feet and grabbing the door handle for balance, slamming the door with a loud BANG. A curtain at the middle of the hall I'm in flew violently open, revealing a very ugly, deranged looking portrait of a woman, who promptly started screaming her head off when she saw me. MUDBLOODS! CREATURES OF FILTH! DEFILING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS! HALF-BREEDS! WEREWOLVES! ABOMINATIONS OF WIZARDKIND! I jump back in surprise, crashing into the wall and ultimately ending up sprawled on the floor, face-up and legs spread apart in an uncomfortable split. Great way to enter on your first day, Tonks, I think to myself. Make the deranged lady that's still screaming her head off wake up, and then land in an embarrassing position in the front corridor, just peachy.

I'm still trying to get up when someone slams a door upstairs and starts walking downstairs, shouting in a hoarse, deep voice "Fine! I'll do it then, Sirius, if you can't take pity on me, especially now!" A man with sandy hair flecked with grey turns the corner, a bandage on his forearm, looking like death warmed up. Still, what with obviously being ill, this man is extremely handsome, his arms strong, laced with thin claw-looking scars just like his face, and, come to think of it, almost every part of his body I can see. His hair falls into twinkling blue-green eyes. I'm momentarily stunned, and I only come out of my stupor when the horrible woman screams "YOU! YOU STAIN ON THE HOUSE OF BLACK! DIRTYING THIS HOUSE WITH TRAITOROUS SCUM! AND YOU! HALF-BREED! DARK CREATURE! YOU SHOULD DIE AND BE LEFT TO ROT! WEREWOLVES AND TREACHEROUS BRATS IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" The man whips around and begins to struggle with the curtains, the slobbering woman still shouting about half breeds, dark creatures, and werewolves. He finally manages to snap the curtains shut, and I realize that I'm still laying on the floor with my legs splayed. He seems to notice this as well, because he goes pink and turns to take the steps three at a time and scurry back into his room, calling for Sirius, whoever that may be, to come and meet the person at the door.

Another door opens and a familiar face appears on the landing, one that has been on the cover of the prophet for a while now, one that is now smiling and looking very nervous at my wand pointing between his eyes. "Don't move or I will stun you or hex you to next Tuesday, whichever fits my fancy."

"Look," he says, trying for a winning smile "I can explain, you see, I'm innocent, it was Peter Pettigrew all along!"

"Don't speak or I will hex you, and the spell in mind will ensure that you have no future offspring, shall we say." I say menacingly.

"Look, here, talk to Remus before killing me, he might be able to explain some things without you hexing him." He says exasperatedly, sighing and rolling his eyes. "REMUS!"

I hear the hoarse voice again from the room above. "What, Sirius? Molly will kill me if I get up again so I suggest that you don't make me or I will tell her it was your fault!"

"No, mate, you see the witch still thinks I'm a criminal, and she won't let me talk to her, so I need someone not on the run to come down and explain, please!" Says Sirius Black, eyeing my wand point warily.

The handsome man, who I assume is Remus, shuts his door quietly this time and walks down the dark stairs with a cracking flame in his hand, wand in the other, presumably ready to protect himself should I start to fire curses at him. I almost goggle at the effortlessness of his wand less magic, this guy must be good! I grip my wand and dart my eyes from one to the other as Remus explains what actually happened and why Sirius is innocent. I drop my wand arm after a while, but the man keeps his up, obviously not wanting to be hexed while he is ill.

After several long minutes of feeling like a idiot while the man explains, the explanations are over and Sirius says "Okay so let's start over now that you aren't going to kill me. Hi! I'm Sirius black, and you are?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." I say.

"Oh my god is it really you Nymph! I haven't seen you in forever! You're so grown up!" Sirius says, throwing his arms around me.

"Okay okay enough with the sentimentality. Yes, I am Nymphadora Tonks, and I would much prefer if you called me Tonks, and you will probably prefer it too, it you want both of your balls still attached." I said with a smirk. "And you are?" I say, turning to the handsome man.

"Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you, Tonks." He said, eyes twinkling.

"So now that the pleasantries are over to my first question: why was the deranged woman-"

"My mother" says Sirius, interrupting with a look of loathing at the now covered portrait.

"As I was saying, why was your mother screaming about half breeds and werewolves?" I say.

"Well," says Sirius "Hagrid, you know him, hog warts gamekeeper? Yeah he's part of the Order so there's my dear old mum's half-breed complaint, and we have a werewolf member as well." At this he gives Lupin a sidelong glance.

Lupin nods and bows his head, mumbling hoarsely "Go on, say it."

Sirius says in a low voice "Yeah, our werewolf member, Remus Lupin."

I stare for a second, everything coming into place, the scars, the illness, the bandage. "Oh. Okay." I say like a complete idiot. "That's cool."

Remus smiles a lopsided grin and winks at me. "Not a common response to my lycanthropy, but, a welcome one." He says, winking again. Shut up winking I think, you're distracting me too much. Shite, he's attractive, great personality too, ahhhhh and those eyes... I stare at him, probably blushing profusely.

"YOO hoo tonksie come back to us and stop staring into old Remus pal's eyes like some love struck teenager!" Sirius says in a singsong voice, snapping me back to reality and making me blush even redder. "You know, Remus, mate, I think Nymphie poo has a little thing going for you." He says, winking at me and smirking.

"Do not!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Riiiiiiiight." Says Sirius with a snigger.

"Humph fine even if I do I wouldn't tell you." I say, turning up my nose in mock disgust, morphing my hair an indignant, tomatoey shade of red, at which Remus's eyes near pop out of his head. "Oh yeah, I'm a metamorphmagus." I state casually, morphing into a long legged, very curvy, huge-boobed blonde lady. His quickly shuts his eyes and turns a delicate shade of pink.

"Good one tonksie, I think Remus might die of embarrassment!" Sirius barks out between harsh peals of laughter. I morph back to my usual pink-haired self, but with slightly bigger boobs and a rounder ass. Sirius doesn't notice, and tells Remus that he can open his eyes now.

"You sure?" He asks incredulously, peeking through his fingers, and, seeing me mostly normal, he uncovers his eyes and drops his hands to his sides.

Then, the door quietly opens behind us and Remus jumps up, his wand at the ready, to point it at a short, squat, motherly looking woman. "Molly. What did you do on the last full moon for this?" Asked Remus, pulling up his shirt so she could see a pink and very large scar on his muscular and extremely hot chest.

"Applied dittany and bandaged it, then told you to sleep for a week and not get out of bed, which I see you have!" She said, glaring at Remus, making him seem like a child that had stolen a cookie. "Now you two. Sirius, where was I when I first met you."

"The hospital wing, I turned from a dog into a human and you shrieked your head off." He said, smiling at the memory.

"And Remus, what did I say to you the other day at lunch when it was just me, you, and Sirius?" She said, turning her wand at Lupin.

"You told me that I was too sad and that I needed someone in my life to make me happy, and you told me that I should get a girl and stop pushing everyone that I care about away to protect them from myself. The monster that I am." He said quietly, glancing at me. I felt heat rush into my face, and a hopeful feeling wafted over me that maybe, just maybe, I could be that person. I had been wanted before, wanted, yes. But had I been needed? I haven't ever been needed. And this man, right here, needs me. I made up my mind right there. I would win him over, break down his fortress, and help him realize that he isn't a monster, and that he deserves to have some love in his life. I will win him over if it's the last thing I ever do.

I have been wanted, yes, wanted, but never needed. The man in front of me needs me. He needs me desperately. And I will fulfill his needs.

**Hey people this is my first fan fiction so don't judge, sorry about the title, sorta sucks I know, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I would like to get much better than this!**


End file.
